prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1998 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 1998 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 :1. Steve Austin :2. Goldberg :3. Mitsuharu Misawa :4. Diamond Dallas Page :5. The Undertaker :6. Kenta Kobashi :7. Booker T :8. Ken Shamrock :9. Jushin Liger :10. Chris Jericho :11. Rocky Maivia :12. Sting :13. Tatsumi Fujinami :14. Rob Van Dam :15. Owen Hart :16. Randy Savage :17. Toshiaki Kawada :18. El Hijo Del Santo :19. Chris Benoit :20. Ultimo Dragon :21. Kane :22. TAKA Michinoku :23. Kensuke Sasaki :24. Hunter Hearst Helmsley :25. Juventud Guerrera :26. Mick Foley :27. Jun Akiyama :28. Eddy Guerrero :29. Lex Luger :30. Shane Douglas :31. The Giant :32. Koji Kanemoto :33. Sabu :34. Negro Casas :35. Dean Malenko :36. Taz :37. Fake La Parka :38. Hayabusa :39. Kevin Nash :40. Bret Hart :41. Psicosis :42. Fit Finlay :43. Jeff Jarrett :44. Dan Severn :45. Chris Candido :46. Masahiro Chono :47. Dr. Wagner Jr. :48. Bam Bam Bigelow :49. Shawn Michaels :50. Reckless Youth 51-100 :51. Akira Taue :52. Shinya Hashimoto :53. Hollywood Hogan :54. Marc Mero :55. Ric Flair :56. Blue Panther :57. Scott Hall :58. Keiji Mutoh :59. Perry Saturn :60. Terry Funk :61. Raven :62. Billy Gunn :63. Hiroyoshi Tenzan :64. Chavo Guerrero Jr. :65. Vader :66. Rick Steiner :67. Edge :68. Super Delfin :69. The Great Sasuke :70. Al Snow :71. El Felino :72. Dustin Runnels :73. Jesse James :74. Buh Buh Ray Dudley :75. Jerry Estrada :76. Shinjiro Ohtani :77. Faarooq :78. Lance Storm :79. Genichiro Tenryu :80. Christian Cage :81.Octagon :82. Road Warrior Animal :83. Yuji Nagata :84. Papi Chulo :85. Justin Credible :86. Brian Christopher :87. Disco Inferno :88. Osamu Nishimura :89. Stan Hansen :90. Super Calo :91. Road Warrior Hawk :92. Scott Steiner :93. Atlantis :94. 2 Cold Scorpio :95. Masato Tanaka :96. The Sandman :97. Curt Hennig :98. Devon Storm :99. Konnan :100. Tommy Dreamer 101-150 :101. Silver King :102. Bradshaw :103. Scott Norton :104. Kendo Ka Shin :105. Val Venis :106. Johnny Ace :107. Rey Mysterio Jr. :108. Kanyon :109. Steve Blackman :110. Savio Vega :111. D-Von Dudley :112. Villano IV :113. El Samurai :114. Jerry Lynn :115. Maunukea Mossman :116. Steve Williams :117. Prince Iaukea :118. Lance Diamond :119. Brian Lee :120. D-Lo Brown :121. Spike Dudley :122. Flash Flanagan :123. Chris Adams :124. Michael Wallstreet :125. Manabu Nakanishi :126. Headbanger Mosh :127. Venum Black :128. Glen Osbourne :129. 8-Ball :130. Satoshi Kojima :131. Dick Togo :132. Billy Kidman :133. X-Pac :134. Tracy Smothers :135. Heavy Metal :136. Jerry Lawler :137. Big Titan :138. Tatsuhito Takaiwa :139. Axl Rotten :140. Tiger Mask IV :141. Davey Boy Smith :142. Roddy Piper :143. Scott Taylor :144. Headbanger Thrasher :145. Skull :146. Jinsei Shinzaki :147. Julio Sanchez :148. Miguel Perez Jr. :149. Wolfie D. :150. Barry Windham 151-200 :151. NWO Sting :152. Bart Gunn :153. Hiroshi Hase :154. New Jack :155. Yoshihiro Tajiri :156. Ace Darling :157. Super Crazy :158. Ernest Miller :159. Men's Teioh :160. Kaz Hayashi :161. Mr. Niebla :162. Balls Mahoney :163. Hugh Morrus :164. Bob Holly :165. Jim Neidhart :166. Gary Albright :167. John Kronus :168. Hector Garza :169. Doug Furnas :170. Alex Wright :171. Fuerza Guerrera :172. Sho Funaki :173. Van Hammer :174. Buff Bagwell :175. Chris Chetti :176. The Barbarian :177. Mark Canterbury :178. Nobuhiko Takada :179. Darren Drozdov :180. Doug Williams :181. Gran Hamada :182. Tom Brandi :183. Emilio Charles Jr. :184. Glacier :185. Junji Hirata :186. Rage :187. Abdullah The Butcher :188. Steven Regal :189. Reno Riggins :190. Steve McMichael :191. Mark Henry :192. Kurrgan :193. Rick Martel :194. Jimmy Cicero :195. Kaos :196. Ricky Morton :197. Rocco Rock :198. Gran Naniwa :199. Vampiro Canadiense :200. Big Dick Dudley 201-250 :201. Yuji Yasuraoka :202. Shawn Stasiak :203. Stevie Ray :204. Abismo Negro :205. Johnny Smith :206. Blue Demon Jr. :207. Doug Gilbert :208. Matt Hardy :209. Kama :210. Marty Jannetty :211. Jim Powers :212. Naohiro Hoshikawa :213. Lou Marconi :214. El Dandy :215. Little Guido :216. The Blue Meanie :217. Carl Oulette :218. Super Parka :219. Reese :220. Dennis Knight :221. Johnny Grunge :222. Wing Kanemura :223. Barry Darsow :224. Pantera :225. Takayuki Iizuka :226. Ray Gonzales :227. Meng :228. Brian Adams :229. Alfonso Dantes :230. Sid Vicious :231. J.C. Ice :232. Dory Funk Jr. :233. Scotty Riggs :234. King Kong Bundy :235. Jacques Rougeau :236. Frank Stalletto :237. Streak :238. Mosco De La Merced :239. Jeff Hardy :240. Vincent :241. Ludxor :242. Mikey Whipwreck :243. Tony Anthony :244. Pentagon Black :245. Chicky Starr :246. Masato Yakushiji :247. Mr. Wrestling III :248. Scott Putski :249. Perro Aguayo Jr. :250. Mike Quackenbush 251-300 :251. George South :252. Rockin Rico :253. Colorado Kid :254. Steven Dunn :255. Ahmed Jonhson :256. Black Warrior :257. Invader II :258. Italian Stallion :259. Don Montoya :260. Bobby Duncum Jr. :261. Villano V :262. Buddy Landel :263. Erich Sbraccia :264. Mike Enos :265. Discovery :266. Lord Zoltan :267. Carlos Colon :268. Shocker :269. Giant Baba :270. Greg Valentine :271. Bill Dundee :272. Bobby Eaton :273. El Salsero :274. Brian Knobs :275. Super Boy :276. Mark Schrader :277. K.C. Thunder :278. Lizmark Jr. :279. Eddie Golden :280. Chris Chavis :281. Rick Justice :282. Damian :283. Beau James :284. Dave Taylor :285. Erin O'Grady :286. Tiger Ali Singh :287. Perro Aguayo Jr. :288. Brad Armstrong :289. Dutch Mantel :290. Universo Dos Mil :291. Major DeBeers :292. Twiggy Ramirez :293. Dino Scarlo :294. Gary Steele :295. Scott D'Amore :296. Ray Odyssey :297. Jimmy Snuka :298. T. Rantula :299. Herbert Gonzalez :300. Super Nova 301-350 :301. George Steele :302. Frank Parker :303. Terry Golden :304. Piratita Morgan :305. The Thrillbilly :306. Vic Grimes :307. Chris Powers :308. Robert Gibson :309. Justin Richards :310. Ian Rotten :311. Mustafa Saed :312. Kenny Arden :313. Invader III :314. Boris Dragoff :315. Headhunter A :316. Tully Blanchard :317. Monster Mayhem :318. Venom :319. Corporal Punishment :320. Tiger Khan :321. Frenchy Riviera :322. Headhunter B :323. Thunder :324. Demolition Ax :325. Sgt. Craig Pittman :326. Rick Deezel :327. Pitbull 2 :328. Stan Lee :329. Michael Modest :330. Jake Roberts :331. Chris Stevenson :332. Iceman :333. Tommy Rich :334. Tony Rumble :335. Andre Baker :336. Mabel :337. The Inferno Kid :338. Johnny Swinger :339. Jeff Anderson :340. Tito Santana :341. Scoot Andrews :342. Vic Steamboat :343. Steve Corino :344. Stevie Richards :345. The Honky Tonk Man :346. J.T. Coleminer :347. Renegade :348. J.B. Destiny :349. Mr. Ooh La La :350. Tony DeVito 351-400 :351. Hacksaw Jim Duggan :352. Christian York :353. Tre :354. Johnny Raynor :355. Roger Anderson :356. Crusher Cline :357. Cueball Carmichael :358. Madman Pondo :359. Dr. Dan :360. Pitbull 1 :361. Colonel Payne :362. Robert Thompson :363. Woody Woodchuck :364. Tornado :365. Bob Steele :366. Andres Borges :367. Golem The Giant :368. D.C. Queen :369. Rob McBride :370. John Rambo :371. Dave Pantera :372. Bruiser Bennett :373. Chris Steelheart :374. Boogie Woogie Brown :375. Daniel Vogues :376. Johnny Handsome :377. Jay Smooth :378. Syl The Sadist :379. Ronnie Vegas :380. Brickhouse Brown :381. Bushwhacker Butch :382. Adam Pearce :383. Timber The Lumberjack :384. Joey Matthews :385. Atlas Rivera :386. Kevin Northcutt :387. Brian Anthony :388. Chris Michaels :389. Matador :390. Steve Southern :391. The Hollywood Kid :392. J.R. Ryder :393. Lord Humongous :394. CW Anderson :395. Primo Carnera III :396. Brian Danzig :397. Tony Golden :398. B.C. :399. Bushwhacker Luke :400. Wolverine 401-450 :401. Professor Egon Ecton :402. Mark The Grizzly :403. Alexis Machine :404. Alexander The Magnificent :405. Johnny Lightning :406. Danny Christian :407. Major Havoc :408. Jihad Hussein :409. John Rock :410. Alfredo Travieso :411. Don Carson :412. J.T. Lightning :413. Kuame Kamoze :414. Rasta Savage :415. J.P. Hogg :416. Boyce Legrande :417. J.B. Jammer :418. 911 :419. Frankie The Mobster :420. Vinny Massaro :421. Joe Rules :422. Rex King :423. The Iron Sheik :424. Cham Pain :425. Wildcat Jamie Jackson :426. Gary Royal :427. Mad Dog Johnson :428. Pete Lothario :429. Adrian Lynch :430. Paul Atlas :431. The Giant Warrior :432. Sebastian Kane :433. Doug Flexx :434. Terik The Great :435. Rikki Nelson :436. Donovan Morgan :437. Byron Walker :438. Jimi V. :439. Chris Krueger :440. Kevin Kirby :441. Mr. Excellent :442. Brick Bronski :443. Maxx Justice :444. Dave Renegade :445. Black Eagle :446. Don Basher :447. Otto Schwanz :448. Shane Shadows :449. Richie Santago :450. Jack Stud 451-500 :451. Ox Harley :452. Robert Roma :453. Nightbreed :454. Bob Starr :455. Ratboy :456. Jeff Loving :457. Terri Middoux :458. Bam Bam Coalson :459. Scorpion :460. Indiana Kidd Jr. :461. Jackie Anderson :462. Tony Jones :463. Brian Fury :464. ECWA Viper :465. Calavera Cortez :466. Slicky Boy :467. Pete Rokk :468. Big Slam :469. Billy Bart :470. Crazy Joe :471. Rob Noxious :472. Morgus The Maniac :473. Wild Child :474. Tombstone :475. Raiden :476. Larry Destiny :477. Chris Cannon :478. Romeo Bliss :479. Bobby Sechrist :480. Prince of Africa :481. Doug Deeds :482. Mohammed Kane :483. Kevin Knight :484. Kid USA :485. Toad :486. Scott Sterling :487. J.L. Storm :488. Brian Costello :489. Paul Lloyd :490. Bob Keller :491. John Diamond :492. Steve Podunavac :493. Ron Starr :494. T.J. Dalton :495. Rockin' Randy :496. Matthew Master III :497. Mad Dog O'Malley :498. ACCW Viper :499. Ralph Mosca :500. Chip Fairway See also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 1998 Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists